


Glint of Gold

by BisexualBookman



Series: Rare Pair Week 2k19 [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, marriage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualBookman/pseuds/BisexualBookman
Summary: "He stared numbly at the ring in his grasp, his mind suddenly going blank. Tyki’s hand wrapped around his, thumb gently stroking the back of it."





	Glint of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Rare Pair week - The Hanged Man  
Prompts used: Stalling/Suspension

Something was wrong.

Something was very wrong, and Kanda couldn’t figure it out.

It had started when Tyki had called him during his break at work. It had been a simple call, Tyki just asking if Kanda wanted to out to dinner at his favourite restaurant after work. Kanda had agreed, as work had been busier than usual. There was a dog show in the next town over, and everyone wanted their dogs to look their best. Since Kanda’s grooming shop was known as one of the best, everyone was coming to him. 

He was dead tired from the constant stream of customers, and had already thought about mentioning going out for dinner, so there was no argument from him when Tyki suggested just that.

As Kanda had hung up, he had realized that there was a certain edge to Tyki’s voice, one he couldn’t place. He had brushed it off, thinking Tyki must have been just as tired as he was. The other man had been constantly busy the past week; Brazilian diplomats were in town and it was Tyki’s job to act as translator, and to make sure their stay was comfortable.

He had noticed it again when Tyki came to pick him up. He kept tapping the steering wheel, and fiddling with the radio. He was also unusually quiet. Kanda usually wouldn’t complain, but this eerie quiet put him on edge.

When they arrived at the restaurant, a hole in the wall place called Jeryys that Tyki had introduced him to, Kanda had pushed it out of his mind chalking it up to the other just having a lot on his mind.

Sitting at the bar, Kanda ordered a green tea and soba, which he had once begrudgingly admitted to Tyki that maybe, just maybe, it was some of the best soba he had ever had, much to the others delight. Tyki had gotten ramen and a beer, digging in happily once the food arrived. Kanda snorted at his enthusiasm, but started eating as well, though at a more sedated pace.

They lapsed in to a comfortable silence, Tyki’s earlier nervousness seeming to have disappeared.

Or so Kanda thought.

As they neared the end of their meal, Tyki started talking. Normally, Kanda wouldn’t mind listening to the other man speak, the low timber of his voice was actually quiet soothing to Kanda. But in this case, Tyki was chattering about nothing. The weather, his brother, reminders of appointments. Useless things. Something that Tyki knew Kanda hated.

He had also slowed eating, placing smaller and smaller pieces of food in his mouth in between words. As Kanda put the last bite of food in his mouth, he glanced at Tyki, seeing that the other man still had quite a bit of food left. Sighing irritably, Kanda placed his chopsticks on his empty plate, nodding in thanks as the waitress quickly came and took it away. Pouring more tea, Kanda sipped it quietly, trying to listen to Tyki’s talking.

A few minutes later, the waitress came back, asking if Tyki was done with his food. Shaking his head and sending her away, Tyki continued talking.

That was...odd. Kanda’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Tyki. He was tapping his chopsticks against the edge of his bowl, and avoiding looking at Kanda.

After the third time of Tyki sending the waitress away, Kanda finally snapped.

“What are you doing? Can you finish eating so we can leave?”

Tyki stopped talking at that. He looked down at Kanda’s long-gone dishes, then at his own. Feigning shock, Tyki waved at Kanda’s empty place.

“Oh, sorry, Beautiful, I didn’t realize that you had already finished.”

Kanda snorted in irritation, “Just hurry up so we can go home.”

Taking another sip of his tea, Kanda nearly jumped when Tyki suddenly threw down his chopsticks, reaching across the space to Kanda’s teapot.

“Your tea! Do you need more? I’ll go get you some more.” Tyki said hurriedly. Kanda lowered his cup in shock, staring oddly at the other man.

“It’s fine, Tyki, it’s still half full.”

“What? No, it’s not. It’s nearly empty.”

“The waitress will fill it up, sit back down.” Kanda snapped, unnerved with the others behaviour.

“It’s busy, I’ll help her out and get you some more.”

Kanda looked around the nearly empty restaurant, opening his mouth to object again, but Tyki was already up and walking away from the table.

That was...weird.

Kanda stared at the space Tyki had just been, thoroughly confused. Kanda’s frown deepened as he glared down at the table. What had gotten into Tyki that he was behaving this way? It seemed like he was trying to put off finishing their meal. Did he get some bad news, something he wasn’t sure how Kanda would react to? Had Tyki done something that he might react badly to? Or maybe...

Kanda’s eyes widened as the thought snaked through his mind.

Did he want to break up?

Kanda’s heart started racing, his jaw working as he tried to swallow around the sudden lump in his throat.

That couldn’t be it. But it explained Tyki’s peculiar behaviour. The nervous edge to his voice in his earlier call, his unease in the car and in the restaurant, his unwillingness to let their meal end.

God, that had to be it. What had happened to make Tyki decide this? Was it the lack of affection on Kanda’s part? No, Kanda thought, giving his head a light shake. Tyki had known that going into their relationship; that Kanda wasn’t one for loving words and affection.

Curling his fingers in his bangs, Kanda struggled to find a reason as to why Tyki would break up with him.

The gentle noise of china hitting the bar top jerked Kanda out of his thoughts. He looked in front of him to see that his teapot was back, sitting innocently on its plate in front of him. He only realized then that Tyki had taken an unusually long time. He could hear Tyki sit down beside him, the comforting warmth of his hand coming to rest on Kanda’s shoulder.

“Beautiful? Are you alright?” Tyki asked, concern lacing his words. Kanda mentally shook himself. There was no point driving himself crazy over it, when Tyki finally brought it up, he would just ask.

Clearing his throat, Kanda was sure to keep his voice level as he replied back.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You looked ups- “

“I’m fine.” Kanda snapped, cutting Tyki off. Tyki drew back slightly at the sudden ferocity of Kanda’s tone.

“Ah, okay...Well, why don’t you drink up. Then we can finally be on our way.”

A grunt left Kanda as he hurriedly reached for the steaming teapot. He was suddenly very eager to get out of this place. He just wanted Tyki to get it over with; quick and easy, like ripping off a band-aid.

As he poured the hot liquid into his half empty cup, a glint caught Kanda’s eye. Setting the pot down on the counter, Kanda stared in confusion at its serving plate.

There, in the middle of the plate, hiding underneath the teapot was a gold ring.

Kanda grabbed it, the smooth metal warm to the touch. He looked at Tyki, noticing that the other man was quiet.

“Do you know how this got here?”

Tyki shrugged, his shoulders tight as he took a sip of his beer. Kanda frowned, looking back at the ring and inspecting it. A design caught his eye as he twisted it around, and looking closer, he realized that it was a simple outline of a butterfly.

“I wonder if it’s one of the servers? It looks like a wedding ring, but this is a men’s one, and all of the servers are fem- “

Kanda suddenly stopped talking, too shocked to say anything. He stared numbly at the ring in his grasp, his mind suddenly going blank. Tyki’s hand wrapped around his, thumb gently stroking the back of it.

Kanda looked up at Tyki, seeing the nervous light in his eyes, the worried smile on his face. So unlike the usually confidant air Tyki always carried.

“It’s not one of the servers. It’s yours. I-,” Tyki took a deep breath, looking Kanda in the eye as he continued. “Will you marry me?”

Kanda stared back, too shocked to reply. Tyki wasn’t breaking up with him. His unease through-out the day, drawing out their dinner, it was just him worrying about whether Kanda would say yes or not.

“Kanda?”

The lack of his infuriating pet name brought Kanda out of his thoughts. Tyki’s smile was gone, his entire body overwhelmed by a nervous fear as he took Kanda’s silence for rejection.

“Well, are you going to put it on or not?” Kanda said. He could feel his ears start to burn. Tyki’s face turned confused for a second, before the words registered and a huge grin came over his face. He laughed the sound heavy with relief.

“Sorry, Beautiful. Here, let me.”

Kanda watched as Tyki’s long fingers gently took the ring from Kanda’s grasp, sliding it with ease on to his left hand. Kanda admired the ring. He was surprised at how well he liked the feel of the weight on his finger.

Kanda felt Tyki lean forward, his forehead coming to rest against Kanda’s temple. Kanda frowned, more in confusion than annoyance.

“What are you doing?”

“Ah, sorry,” Tyki said, his warm breath blowing across Kanda’s neck. His arms came up to loosely wrap around Kanda’s shoulders, dragging the other man closer to him. Kanda could feel his cheeks start to heat up as Tyki placed a soft kiss to the top of his head.

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing?”

“I was so nervous all day, worrying over what your answer would be. I didn’t want our dinner to end, yet I did at the same time. I was so excited to ask you, yet I was afraid you were going to say no.”

Tyki leaned back slightly, looking at Kanda. His smile was unbearably soft, his eyes shining with happiness as he took in the man before him.

“I’m so glad you said yes.”

Kanda grumbled, feeling his face heat up even more. If Tyki saw, he didn’t say anything about it. Just like how he wasn’t going to say anything as Kanda rested his head in the nook of Tyki’s shoulder. Resting his hands on one of Tyki’s biceps, he nudged the arm forward, Tyki quickly getting the hint with a small laugh. His arms tightened around Kanda, pulling the other man towards him in a side hug. Kanda closed his eyes. He would enjoy this for a moment before shaking Tyki off, taking in the feel of Tyki’s arms around him, and the warm feeling in his chest when he saw the glint of his ring.


End file.
